


The Color of Forever

by aphamericanhero



Series: usukgetaway 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: There as some forms of beauty you want to keep forever.





	The Color of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: misc. Summer-related

It wasn’t even the Fourth, but the people were festive and the night was lit up with fireworks.

Alfred looked up at them appreciatively, the reds of apples, the blues of the oceans, and the greens of Arthur’s eyes. 

It was a lovely night. 

A knock on the door. “Artie? I’m here, you ready?” 

Out came Arthur, dressed as usual, in a light button-up and jeans. “I wouldn’t have opened the door if I wasn’t.” The colors erupting in the sky painted his face in a soft and warm light. 

God he was so beautiful. 

Alfred smiled. “I was just being polite!” Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hand, leading him to the car. “Aren’t you always getting on my case about my manners?” 

The Brit sighed. “I suppose you have a point. I appreciate you trying love.” 

Alfred opened the car door and gestured for Arthur to get inside, which the former rolled his eyes at, muttering under his breath. 

They drove, soon arriving at Arthur’s favorite restaurant. The Brit was a little suspicious, favorites were usually reserved for birthdays or anniversaries, but who was he to complain? They sat down at Arthur’s favorite table, which was quite the nice touch. He tried not to let his suspicions show, especially since Alfred was calm through all of this. 

They ordered, and gave their menus to the waiter, who soon returned with their drinks. Alfred insisted on no alcohol, which was even more weird, but Arthur obliged, taking a water while Alfred took a coke. 

“So,” The Brit said, breaking a silence, “your birthday is coming up, is there anything you would want?” 

Alfred paled at the normally exciting topic for him. Odd. The list was ever growing. 

“Nothing really, haha!” Alfred laughed nervously, taking a sip of his drink. 

Arthur knew that was a lie, but decided not to press it. They continued the rest of the wait for their food with idle chatter, which was unusual. Alfred was never this distant. 

When their food arrived, Alfred ate almost painfully, and that’s when Arthur really started to get concerned. He put a hand on the American’s. “Are you ok love? You’re rarely this quiet.” 

Alfred shook his head and it seemed like his regular self was back. “Yeah I’m fine Artie! I just had something on my mind. I’m good now, I promise! Now about my birthday earlier…..” 

conversation was easier after that. Arthur felt relived as his boyfriend’s boisterous laugh filled the room. 

As they finished, Alfred paid, quickly overpowering Arthur when he reached for the bill. With excitement in his eyes, he pulled Arthur to the car, hurrying him in. Yes it was a bit rude, but the Brit was happy that the lad seemed to be more chipper. 

When they arrived at a field, Alfred pulled out a blanket, laying it down for the two of them. 

The fireworks were bursting in the sky, illuminating their smiles as wordless, they sat down, Arthur resting his head on Alfred’s shoulder and Alfred intertwining their fingers. 

“It really is beautiful, all those colors isn’t it?” Alfred said after watching the fireworks in silence. “Reminds me of someone I know.” 

Arthur flushed, kissing Alfred on the cheek. 

“But that’s the thing though, you can’t keep their beauty forever. But I can try, can’t I?” 

The next thing Arthur knew, Alfred was leaning down in front of him. “Arthur Ignatius Kirkland, will you marry me???” 

Arthur, overjoyed, teared up, leaped forward, and kissed Alfred lovingly. 

“Of course I will you idiot.” 

Alfred, beaming, slid the emerald ring unto his fiancé’s finger. “The color of your eyes. I still have never seen anything more beautiful. I love you Arthur.” 

When they kissed once more, Arthur could’ve sworn it was brighter than the fireworks in the sky. 


End file.
